


Make Me Blind So I Don't Ever Look Back

by shadowplay (theosakasun)



Series: 16&18 Summer fics [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16-Year-Old Harry, 18-Year-Old Louis, AU, Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Stargazing, cute boys being cute, drunk and giggly harry, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosakasun/pseuds/shadowplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry is 16, Louis is 18 and a party and blowjobs in the park happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Blind So I Don't Ever Look Back

**Author's Note:**

> So, this series is back! This was going to be pretty angsty but that didn't happen. Sorry it took me forever to update this. I've had a crazy busy summer and simply haven't had time to write in ages. 
> 
> I borrowed the title from the song ['Night Sky'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SvOw1Yw3dpI) by CHVRCHES. Feel free to listen to it because it's really good! ^^
> 
> Oh, the song Harry's singing is ['Yellow'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKNxeF4KMsY) by Coldplay.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! xx

“The party don’t start ‘til I walk in!” Niall hollered, sending ripples of laughter through the packed living room as he threw himself headfirst into it. Louis almost choked on his laughter and grabbed a can of beer off the kitchen counter, opening it and sending the foamy liquid spraying down onto the floor. He muttered a quiet ‘fuck’, slipped on someone else’s spilled alcohol and came painfully close to falling over or dropping his can of beer. Or maybe both.

He suddenly found himself colliding into something soft and warm, or rather someone. He looked up and saw Zayn standing before him, looking completely wasted. His dark eyes were slightly fogged over, his shirt on backwards. He wore a snapback which Louis was pretty sure belonged to Niall, and which was also something Zayn normally wouldn’t be caught dead wearing, unless he was completely pissed.  


“YOOOOOOOO!” Zayn yelled over the music and raised his glass of some kind of unidentified brown liquid toward the sky, or in this case since they were in a kitchen, the ceiling. Louis raised his own can in a similar fashion and broke out in a big grin. He stepped aside so that Zayn could squeeze past him and went into the living room, eyes immediately scanning the place for the familiar bob of brown curls belonging to Harry. 

The living room was beyond crowded and Louis was successful in spotting pretty much every single person he knew, except for the one he wanted to find. He spotted Ed, Niall and Aiden drunkenly dancing on top of a table. Liam was snogging Sophia against a wall close by; Cara, Perrie and Eleanor, his ex, were talking animatedly in a corner. The rest of the room was a mass of sweaty bodies moving to the beat of the music. The room was overcrowded and smelled like sweat and alcohol, which made his already foggy head spin. He hadn’t drunk that much, but apparently enough to make him this side of the tipsy-drunk divide. 

He sighed, still wanting to find Harry, as he took a steady hold of his can and started making his way through the mass of dancing people. He was a man on a mission, dead set on finding his boy. He tried looking all around him but found that there were some slight disadvantages to his petit height, mainly that nearly everyone was his height or taller, effectively ruining his attempts to look over the heads belonging to the crowd on the dance floor. 

Suddenly, something Louis vaguely thought resembled Harry’s head appeared in the corner of his eye and Louis spun around, bumping into some people dancing and receiving a particularly nasty glare from a girl. Louis ignored her and started pushing forward towards where he thought he’d seen Harry. Approximately halfway there, an arm grabbed his and halted him roughly. Before he had a chance to fully register what was happening, a pair of lips placed a wet kiss on his cheek.

Louis pulled back and his eyes caught Harry’s bright green ones. Harry’s hair was messed up and dampened with sweat; his cheeks flustered and a drunken smile plastered across his face.

“HI LOU!” Harry beamed at him and leaned forwards to steal a kiss. Louis gently ducked away, feeling a sharp twang of pain as he did so. He flinched as he saw Harry’s face fall, hating himself for causing that reaction from his boyfriend.

“Hi Harry,” Louis said and brushed some of Harry’s curls away from his face. “No one knows about us, remember? We can’t kiss here, people might see.”

Harry looked down, away from Louis, deliberately not meeting his eyes. Louis gently placed his thumb under Harry’s chin, forcing the other boy to look up and meet his gaze. 

“Hey, no. Do you want to get out of here?” Louis asked as softly as he could with the music blaring around him.

Harry defiantly shook his head.

“I want to dance,” he pouted, expression unreadable. 

Louis did not dance, not ever. Especially not in front of lots of people at a party; maybe he did in the solitude of his own bedroom but definitely never at a public place like this. But inhibitions be damned, if he were to ever make an exception to that rule, Harry would be the one to bring that out in him. So, instead of following his instincts he nodded and placed his hands on Harry’s waist.

Harry lit up like a Christmas tree, positively beaming as he placed one hand on Louis’s shoulder, the other one coming to rest on Louis’s lower back. Suddenly all Louis knew was the heat radiating off Harry’s body and the music thumping through his body, filling every inch of his being. 

Louis couldn’t help but glance around him at the people dancing close to them but no one seemed to notice so Louis closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the music. Harry’s slightly taller body felt both soft and muscular against his own and he felt a strong sense of home in Harry’s arms. The boys bobbed together to the beat of the music, grinding up against each other, and whether the way their crotches kept rubbing up against each other was deliberate or not, Louis didn’t know, didn’t care. He could stay here forever, feeling himself grow thick inside his tight pants. Louis bit down hard on his own lower lip, nearly drawing blood as Harry let out a loud moan in his ear. His hands snuck underneath Louis’s shirt, sending a heap of shivers down his spine. 

Suddenly, Harry moaned even louder and thrust his hips forward. Louis’s eyes flew open. He caught sight of Harry, his pupils blown, making him look completely ruined. He could feel Harry’s erection press up against his leg and Louis brought his hands down, pressing Harry closer against his own body. He wanted nothing more than to get rid of Harry’s clothes right there and then and fuck him senseless on the floor or against a wall. Harry pulled Louis in into a hungry and deeply passionate kiss and Louis found that he didn’t care if anyone saw, he just wanted Harry. He wanted him now, in this very second.

They broke apart, both looking flustered and gasping for air. Harry took a firm hold of Louis’s hand and began dragging him through the mass of people; Louis too horny, tipsy and lovedrunk to care where they were going. 

They stumbled hand in hand through the crowd, luckily not bumping into nor even seeing someone they knew before they entered the hallway and rummaged around forever before they managed to locate Harry’s dark brown ankle boots. Why he even chose to wear them in the first place since it was the middle of summer was beyond Louis. He had to admit they went well together with the jean shorts and blue- and red-checkered sleeveless flannel Harry had opted to wear on this particular night, however. Harry always looked good, and tonight really wasn’t an exception. 

Once out in the cool air of the night, there was a mad rush of hands fumbling to make contact as the teenage boys drunkenly stumbled through the empty streets of the sleeping neighborhood. Their mad dash was temporarily stopped by Harry tugging at Louis’s collar and pulling him close, into a kiss.

“Fucking hell, Harry,” Louis blurted and laughed a little, breath caught in his throat.

“I want you Lou, I want you,” Harry murmured hurriedly as he grabbed hold of Louis’s hand again and began to run, Louis keeping up the best that he could. The fact that Louis used to be on the football team until last year when he messed his knee up meant nothing against a horny Harry who also happened to be quite leggy. 

Just as Louis’s knee began to whine properly – it’s not like he should even have ran in the first place but sue him – Harry slowed down and dragged Louis into a nearby park, which lay deserted in the late night. A pale moonlight bathed the playground and a nearby garden shed in a blueish light. Louis was just about to question his own fitness due to the metallic taste in his mouth and the blood thumping in his ears when Harry dragged him away over to the garden shed. He forcefully slammed Louis’s back against it and immediately attacked his lips. Louis couldn’t help but moan, going completely pliant in Harry’s arms. He’d always had a thing for when Harry decided to manhandle him. 

Harry’s hands started working the buttons of Louis’s jeans and Louis felt his knees go weak. Louis was lost in the feeling of Harry working his pants open for a while before he realized that they literally were in a park where anyone could walk by. He gently pushed Harry off of him, earning a slightly wounded but mostly confused look from the younger boy. 

“Harry, anyone could walk by and see us! We’re in a park, remember?” Harry just shrugged, a huge grin splitting his face. Thank god for drunken Harry Styles; if normal Harry Styles had any inhibitions to begin with, they all went out the window whenever he got drunk. Which pretty much made him the biggest enabler ever because honestly, who could resist that face? 

“It’s the middle of the night, Lou,” Harry said pointedly, which, true. “Besides,” he began, a devilish smile stretching across his face as he leaned in and whispered straight into Louis’s ear. 

“Imagine someone walking by and seeing you getting head, seeing you enjoy it so much. Imagine them seeing how good it must be for you.”

Which, okay. That was a kink Louis didn’t even think he had but you know, he appeared to be wrong. The loan he let out was low, breathy. Harry rubbed himself up against his leg, his fingers stumbling to get Louis’s buttons open. 

“Please Haz, please Haz, please,” Louis chanted over and over as Harry finally managed to get his jeans undone and down by his ankles. Louis had somehow forgotten just how hard his dick was, had barely even acknowledged the fact that he was hard as they’d run down the streets. He remembered as his dick sprung free from his jeans though, massively tenting his tight boxer briefs.

Louis moaned as Harry finally freed him from his underwear and wrapped his hand around his throbbing length. Louis had to break the kiss, desperately gasping for air. Harry looked at Louis, a devilish smile playing at his lips as he dropped down on his knees and in that exact moment, Louis died a little. Harry’s eyes never broke contact as he reached his tongue out and licked the head of Louis’s cock, sending shivers up his spine.  


“Fucking hell Harry, you absolute minx,” Louis panted, not quite believing this was actually happening. It didn’t matter how many times they’d done this before; Louis could never wrap his head around that this was an actual thing that actually was happening to him in this very moment. Harry let out a giggle as he wrapped a hand around the base of Louis’s cock and finally took him in his mouth.  


If Harry was especially good at something, it was giving head. Louis wasn’t huge or anything, quite decent sized, probably average, but the way Harry just swallowed him completely made him seem like the king of deepthroating. Louis loved every single thing about it, from the hot wetness of Harry’s mouth to the smooth feeling his cock met when it hit the back of his throat to the low grunts Harry let out. 

All too soon Louis felt the familiar pressure building in the pit of his stomach, his breathing coming out in short pants and his eyes squeezing shut, becoming completely absorbed in the sensation of Harry working his mouth on him. He knew he was close, tried to say so but could only let out a low groan. Harry seemed to understand though and sucked harder, faster and it became too much for Louis, sending him spilling into the warmth of Harry’s mouth. Louis leaned back against the wall, forehead damp with sweat, waves of pleasure still rippling through him as he sank to the ground. All he was aware of was the quiet buzzing in his ears and his own ragged breathing. 

Louis stayed like that, back against the wall and eyes closed, just breathing in and trying to return to the living, until he felt Harry press his mouth against his desperately. His eyes fluttered opened and his cock twitched at the sight that was before him. 

Somehow, without Louis noticing, Harry had worked his own shorts open, freed his cock from his underwear and was now pumping away at it furiously all while looking at Louis like a man possessed with his mouth hanging open. Louis could do nothing else than to just sit and take in how wet Harry was already, how visibly red his cheeks were despite the dim light. 

Louis’s trance was broken as a loud gasp escaped Harry’s lips. The realization of how close Harry must be hit him and Louis immediately threw himself forwards, newfound strength growing. He crashed their lips together and brought his hand down, gently squeezing his hand on top of Harry’s. Together they continued to pump Harry. It was rough and fast, just how Louis knew Harry liked it when he was close. The taste of himself in Harry’s mouth as well as the purely erotic sounds that erupted from Harry’s lips were enough to make Louis half hard again.  


And then suddenly, a shiver went through Harry’s body and the younger boy spurted all over their hands, some of it getting on his shirt as well. He collapsed against Louis’s body, Louis holding the boy up as he came down from his high. They stayed like that for a minute or two before Harry leaned back and licked some of the come that still was on his hands off, all while looking deeply into Louis’s eyes. Louis couldn’t help but to groan and thwack the younger boy across the head, sending out a fit of giggles from him. 

Harry leaned in and stole a kiss, deliberately letting it linger so that Louis would feel the taste of Harry’s come in his mouth.

“That was so good,” Harry murmured and pressed a kiss to Louis’s cheek before standing up on wobbly legs. Louis stayed put on the ground, not caring that he probably was getting dirt in places where dirt never should go. He watched Harry tuck himself back into his underwear and pulling his shorts up before gratefully accepting the hand Harry was reaching out to him and letting himself be pulled off of the ground. He dressed himself lazily, feeling absolutely knackered and took his time to properly pull his underwear and chinos on. When he looked up, he couldn’t spot Harry anywhere. He looked around the playground and finally spotted a figure sitting down on a swing, pushing his feet against the ground, working up a speed. 

Louis walked over slowly and sat down on a swing next to Harry, shivering lightly in the cool night air. The coolness of the air prickled his skin and up until that point he hadn’t noticed just how cold it was. He blamed that discovery on his tipsiness wearing off. He felt completely sober now, everything around him painfully clear and sharp. He groaned, knowing he’d probably wake up with a hangover tomorrow, which was quite pathetic knowing that he hadn’t even been that drunk to start with. He didn’t envy Harry though, who’d drunk way more than he should have and most likely would spend most of the day bent over the toilet. 

“Tonight was fun,” Louis commented and gently swung back and forth on his swing. 

“Yeah,” Louis watched Harry swing back and forth, his curls bobbing in the wind. Louis looked up into the clear, dark sky. The stars twinkled above him, the air was refreshingly cool and he was with the person he cared for most in this world. In that moment he was so happy and carefree and he wished he could stay like that forever. 

“What’re you looking at?” Harry’s voice broke through the veil of his thoughts and Louis turned his head to look at Harry, who now was watching the stars as well. His swing had almost come to a complete halt, gently swaying back and forth, and Louis watched him promptly stand up, walk over to the grass and lay down on his back with a happy sigh. Louis let out a low chuckle at how typically Harry that was.

“C’mere Lou,” Harry said, fondness showing in his deep voice.

Louis happily obliged and walked over, sprawling out next to Harry in the cool and slightly damp grass. Their shoulders touched and Louis could feel the heath radiate off Harry’s body even in places they weren’t touching. Louis brought his hand out and grabbed hold of Harry’s, entangling their fingers.

“Look at the stars, look how they shine for you and all the things you do,” Harry sang quietly. His voice was deep and lovely raspy and Louis felt like he could listen to Harry sing forever. Harry turned his head to look at him, showing off his dimpled smile. Their lips met in a tender kiss. As they pulled apart Louis brought his tongue out and traced it gently over his own lips where Harry’s lips had ghosted over them just a few seconds earlier.

“Love you, Lou,” Harry scooted closer and laid his head to rest on Louis’s chest.

“Love you too babe,” Louis traced his fingers through Harry’s curls and placed a kiss on top of his head.

They remained silent for a while, simply gazing at the stars in the night sky above them. Louis felt himself get more and more drowsy with each passing minute.

“Hazza, about what happened at the party tonight…” Louis began, trailing off. He suddenly felt nervous, knowing that what was about to be talked about was quite a big and serious thing. And he wasn’t good at dealing with Big and Serious Things.

Harry turned to face him, the expression on his face hard to read. Louis winced, hoping he wasn’t going to turn their relationship in too serious a direction too soon. They’d only been together for a month, maybe a little more.

“Yeah?” Harry hummed.

“When you wanted to kiss me there where everyone could see…like I didn’t want us to do that before we’d had the talk, you know? I was just wondering if you want that…like if you want us to be open? It’s okay if you think it’s too soon…” Louis trailed off, suddenly feeling a little insecure. What he and Harry had was beautiful, perfect even, but it was theirs and theirs alone. No one knew, not even the boys. Everyone knew Harry was gay and that he was bisexual, they were both out so that wasn’t a problem but. No one knew about them. Louis was dying to let people know that Harry was his, was already dying to be able to steal kisses in the hallways and to hold Harry’s hand on the bleachers during football games. 

Harry’s thumb traced gently over Louis’s chin and he looked up to find Harry beaming at him.  
“I really, really want to!” He didn’t even bother trying to conceal the excitement in his voice and Louis loved that about him, loved his childlike way of always being so damn happy. “If you want to, too. Of course. I know you’ve never been in a relationship with a guy before,” 

“I’d love to. Fuck, I wanna be yours so much. Imagine not having to hide us anymore?” Louis was met with a pair of lips on his and let himself be engulfed in the kiss. 

“Imagine getting to hug you as often as I want to? And to get to hold your hand even at school?” Louis continued when they broke apart. He was met by a goofy grin in response.

“I want to be yours too, I’ve never wanted anything this much,” Harry blushed at his own words which was one of the most adorable things Louis had ever seen. 

“That’s a deal then. Who are we telling first?”

Harry chewed on his lower lip, looking lost in thought for a while.  


“Boys first. And then our families. Is that okay?” 

“Sounds brilliant to me,” Louis said, offering a small smile. 

“Can we tell the boys tomorrow? I sorta want to get it done before Zayn goes to New York and Niall’s off to that stupid football camp,” the excitement was back in Harry’s voice and Louis had to laugh at the silly cheerfulness of his boyfriend.

“Of course we can…in a hurry, are we?” Louis teased and poked the dimple in Harry’s cheek, causing him to grin even bigger.

“Yes! I can’t wait a minute longer! I want to show everyone that you’re mine!” Louis hummed and ran his fingers through Harry’s hair again. He looked back up at the sky, noticing the stars were starting to fade away and that the deep blackness of the sky was turning into a more greyish shade.

“What time is it?” Louis asked and realized he’d forgotten to put on his watch tonight. Harry wriggled around a bit until he was sitting up on the ground next to Louis. He pulled his phone out from the pocket and clasped a hand over his mouth before turning it around so that the display was facing Louis. The numbers showed 04.43.

“I’ve got work tomorrow at 11!” Harry exclaimed, sounding halfway to panic and pulled himself up from the ground. He reached a hand out, which Louis gratefully accepted. They brushed themselves off, the realization of just how damp his clothes were hitting Louis like a wave and he shuddered against the cold. 

“Let’s go home then,” Louis took Harry’s hand and they tangled their fingers together. Harry gave his a gentle squeeze before they started walking home, leaving an empty playground and a graying sky behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's my tumblr, come say hi!](http://euphoria-heartbreak.tumblr.com/)


End file.
